


Cracked Baubles (#26 Glass)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is helping decorate for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Baubles (#26 Glass)

Neal carefully unwrapped the next glass bauble. It was light and paper thin, painted with white snowflakes and gold stars. Neal could tell it was hand painted by the brushstrokes. He spun it around on his finger then winced as he spotted the fine cracks running along one side.

“Elizabeth,” Neal called out. “I found a broken one.”

Elizabeth popped her head from the kitchen. “Oh don’t worry. We got that the same Christmas as Satchmo who rather liked it.”

Neal nodded but still frowned. He hung the bauble high on the tree but still knew the cracks were there.


End file.
